I promise
by I.c.E.d.C.u.P.c.A.k.E
Summary: Au.ooc.REVISED!Serenity's mom works at the orphanage Seto and Mokuba are being transfered to.Thethree kids meet and become great friends. Then Seto leaves and forgets about Serenity and his promises. When they meet again later,can he save her eyes.
1. chapter 1

"Here we are boys. Your new home."

Seto glared at the man who he thought was his uncle. Seto was standing in front of the gates of Domino City Orphanage holding Mokuba's hand.

"Now take care you two. Don't just go off and die. Not like we'd care." He turned around and walked into the car-which he had bought with the boy's inheritance-with his wife and drove off.

"Come with me Mokuba. We are own our own now, trust no one and stay be me at all times. Got that kid?" His voice was stern and strict but holding affection for his younger sibling.

They started walking through the gate and along the path to the orphanage. They see children playing on the yard. When they reach the door, Seto opened it and walked in f Mokuba.

Several kids ran right in front of the two while playing a game of tag. A woman walked out of a room down the hallway they immediately entered. Once she noticed them she walked in their direction smiling.

"You two must be Seto and Mokuba. If you will wait for one minute I will have some one show you to your room. If you don't mind you two will have to share. We are sort of low on rooms lately. SERENITY! COME HERE!"

Seto turned his head as he heard a small girl about his age come from the direction of where the kids were playing tag just went. 'Wow, she's pretty.' Seto thought.

"Serenity Hun," Serenity's mother asked interrupting Seto's thoughts "will you take these two to an empty room?"

"Ummm….we _have_ an empty room?" 'And her voice is so sweet. She must be nice too.' Her mother nodded and gave her direction and Seto could tell she wasn't paying attention but thinking of an evil plan. He would ask her what it was later. It's part of a child's code to not squeal on others. Of course most kids break the code. But Seto wouldn't.

He watched as the girl nodded and started leading them up the stairs. "So what is it you little evil mind was thinking of?"

"Uh… you could tell huh? Well there is a better room than what my mother gave you so I'm giving you that room."

"Ohh thank you. I'm Seto and this is my little brother Mokuba." He stuck out his hand and Serenity took and properly introduced herself. "Your name's pwetty." Mokuba said quietly.

Serenity giggled and thanked him. "Well now that we are officially friends, let's get to your room." She continued leading the way and once she got to the top of the stairs she looked back and saw Mokuba was having trouble going up the stairs. She smiled slightly and looked down the hallway. Once she saw who was coming down the hallway, her smiled quickly faded.

"Hey Serenity." The kid said with mock friendship. "How's life with parents?"

"Leave me alone David. I didn't do any thing." Serenity answered shyly. Seto had made it next to her and took her hand.

"Hee, Hee. New kids too? Wow like hitting' two birds with one stone. So did you're parents dump you here too? Or was it another relative?" Asked one of David's friends named Zeb.

"Ignore them Seto. They're just jealous because they _know_ they'll never be adopted."

"WE WILL TOO." Shouted David. He quickly walked up to her and pushed her to the ground. When she started to sniffle Seto-with Mokuba in hand- moves in front of her. "Hey! She didn't do anything to you leave her alone!" Seto let go of Mokuba's hand and punched David in the jaw. David was so taken aback he just stood there, with hiss pride squashed. But once he regained his sense he high tailed it out of there followed by his friends.

Seto reached down and helped Serenity up. "Thanks Seto. I really appreciate it." In response he just hugged her and took both of the kid's hands. Serenity started leading them again.

They all stopped when Serenity put her hand on a door handle. She opened it and the three of them walked in.

/She walked in leading the two others behind her.

"This isn't the room I was supposed to take you too as you know but I want to show you something.

She walked over to the closet and opened it. She waved for the two of them to follow her.

"Where are you going Serenity?" Seto asked curiously. Serenity grabbed his hand, whose hand grabs Mokuba's, who's completely lost right now.

"I was wondering around one day and I found this. It leads straight out to the playground."

"Cawool!" Said Mokuba beginning to really like Serenity.

Five minutes later they reached a door. Still holding Seto's hand, Serenity walked through.

"Wow it's prettier than I thought outside." Seto said in daze form. He looked over at Serenity and she smiled back.

"Now Seto Mokuba," she said slowly turning to them. "I have to go rearrange the room chart." She waved good bye, and walked off.

Seto smiled at her retreating back and just kept looking at her. Mokuba looked at him and tried to get his attention. "Seto!" He waved his hands in front of his brother's face, and when that didn't work he pushed him.

"Ahhhh! Mokuba what was that for?"

"Why did you keep looking at her?" And answering his own question he said. "Ewww! SETO! You don't like her do you? That's gross! She's a girl. She has cooties."

"Hhhhmmmmm…. No she doesn't Mokuba. She can't. She's perfect."

"EWWWW!"

"There's no such thing as cooties Mokuba. There a figment of the imagination."

"What ever Seto. Let's go with and play with her after she's done."

"OK!" The two ran up to follow Serenity to the room chart. When the got right behind her the poked her on the shoulder. Serenity turned around and smiled at them. "Come on." She said quietly.

They all ran back into the orphanage and into a room. Serenity went behind the desk and pulled out the drawer. She pulled out the chart and erased some other room saying that it was there, and wrote it onto the other room she gave them.

"Ok now that that's done, I need to do my home work."

"I'll help you. What is it in?" Seto said quickly.

"It's algebra. And thank you." They looked at each other and blushed.

"Ewwwwww! Do you have to look so cushy at each other?"

They laughed and serenity went to a different room and Serenity got her home work from her mom. "Now Serenity I want you to get this done as soon as possible. I get off in a half an hour."

"OK!" She ran off again. Followed by Seto and Mokuba.

"Is that your mom Serenity?" Seto asked confused.

"Yeah didn't you know? My mom works here so I spent all my time here."

"Oh." Well let's get your home work done so we can play more."

"Ok. Let's go." Serenity said.

Seto and Serenity finished the home work together teaching Mokuba in the process. When they were done, they had 10 minutes left to play. They just spent it talking about them selves, Mokuba rolling his eyes at how sick they were.


	2. chapter 2

3 Months Later

"Wehee! This is fun Big Broth!" Mokuba threw his hands in the air as the kiddy roller coaster went around the track.

Seto just looked at him and smiled. He loved seeing his brother happy. Seto felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. Serenity was standing behind him. Seto smiled and she smiled back.

"I thought you were going to go find your mother." He questioned

"I-I couldn't find her. Uhhh I think we need to go get you brother too now."

Seto looked out to where Mokuba was riding and found him gone. "Oh no! Where did he go! Serenity we have to find him!" He grabbed her hand and started running around looking for Mokuba and calling his name. They looked all around the carnival.

"Seto stop. I'm tired. We need to take a break."

"No we need to find him Serenity." He kept tugging at her

"Seto!" She pulled out of his grip and stopped.

"Fine but I'm going to look for him."

He walked off and kept looking. Eventually he found Mokuba with Ms. Kawaii. He sighed in relief and scolded him.

"It's alright Seto. He was with me the whole time. Calm down and tell me where Serenity went."

Seto looked around and remembered that he left her in the middle of the carnival. "Sorry."

"It's ok, let's go find her."

They walked around and found her sleeping on a bench. Ms. Kawaii gently picked her up and they went to the car.

On the car ride home, Serenity slept on Seto's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and Mokuba and went to sleep himself.

Later that night

"Seto! Mokuba! Come on this isn't funny. It's dark and I'm scared! My mom's not here, come out please."

She thought she heard giggling in near the closet so she headed in that direction.

She opened the door to the closet of her house. Seto and Mokuba had come over to spend the night after going to the carnival. Serenity mother happened to be called off on business. So they were there alone and it was 11:00. Serenity was scared of the dark.

She looked in and Seto and Mokuba weren't there. She started to cry because she was alone and they were playing a trick on her.

A door opened down the hallway and Seto and Mokuba walked out laughing-at least Mokuba was. Seto was looking at a paper pale-faced.

Mokuba hugged her and started to try to make her stop crying.

"Mokuba," Seto said quietly, "go to bed. It's late." Mokuba whined and trudged to his room.

Seto looked at Serenity who was still crying. He hugged her and demanded she stopped.

"It can't be good for your eyes."

She looked at him questionably. "What do you mean Seto?"

He showed her the paper he found in her mom's office. "I found this in that room. 'Estimated date to lose sight: June 13th 2002.' It has YOUR name on it Serenity. What's happening to you?"

Serenity went and flopped onto the floor. Seto followed her. "It's a birth defect Seto."

"Birth defect?"

"When I was born something was wrong with me eyes. There is a treatment but it costs way too much for my mom to pay for. And my brother doesn't have that kind of money."

"What about your father?"

"He could care less about what happened to me. I just have to wait till…" her voice trailed off as both of them thought about what was happening. Seto then concocted a plan.

"When I take over Kaiba Corp. I'll pay for it. I promise."

Serenity looked at him. "Take over Kaiba Corp.? What…"

"Gozaburo is coming to the orphanage tomorrow. I'll make him adopt me and Mokuba."

Serenity smiled sadly but hid it. _If he gets adopted I'll never see him again._

"Serenity, I promise, we'll still see each other and we can talk every day. It's just, ever since our parents died, I promised Mokuba I would give him the best possible life. And Gozaburo is the best life I can think of."

"It's ok Seto. I understand. Besides it's happened before to me before. You're not the first. I'm used to it by now." She waved, got up, and said good night. She walked over to the couch she slept on so Seto could have her bed, and went to sleep.

Serenity was woken by her mother with Seto and Mokuba behind her.

"Serenity Honey? We have to go take them back."

"Okay." Serenity sighed and got off of the couch. She then walked with every one else out of the apartment.

Seto looked at her and smiled but she just looked away. He sighed and grabbed Mokuba's hand.

"Seto? What happened last night?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"Nothing Mokie. Just come on." They went into the car, Serenity sat in the front.

The drive was the most awkward ride they have ever been on. Much to Ms. Kawaii's surprise. Usually they talked non-stop about algebra. Both Older kids were very bright. Ten years old and already doing algebraic equations.

When they got to the orphanage, so did Gozaburo. Seto smirked when he got out of the car.

When Seto realized Gozaburo was asking for him, he smirked even more and went and tapped on the shoulder.

"What do you want Kid?"

"I heard you asking for me so I came to challenge you to a chess match. If I win, you adopted me and my brother. But if I lose, you only adopt me. Deal?"

Seto stuck out his little hand and Gozaburo laughed as he shook it. "Fins either way I get you."

When Serenity heard this, she started to cry. She ran to the secret passage in Seto's and Mokuba's room. _But_ every one was so taken with the audacity of Seto they didn't notice her leave.

_He doesn't like me. I thought he cared about our friendship. Everything he said was a lie. I hate him! I never want to see him again. I don't care what promises he made!_ She shouted in her own mind. Serenity pulled her knees to her chest and continued crying.

End of chess game

"Ha I win! Now adopt us."

"Fine a deals a deal. Come now!"

Seto looked around and tried to find Serenity._ Where is she? _He looked frantically but couldn't find her. He was going to go look for her, but Gozaburo grabbed his arm and started dragging him to the limo.

"But I have to say good bye to Serenity!"

"You will not. Women will cause you to be weak. There horrid creatures that don't deserve to be in the presence of a Kaiba. You will learn that. Now get in!"

He shoved Seto and Mokuba into the limo and drove away. Seto moved over to the window hoping to get one last glance of her. And he did. Seto watched as Serenity got out of the passageway from their old room. He looked back on all the times they shared and how he would never see her again. He remembered how he loved her the first day he met her. He missed her already. But he would soon forget those times as his new life with Gozaburo Kaiba reveals itself to him.


	3. chapter 3

7 ½ years later

"MOM! I don't want to go to Domino High. That Lying freak is there. Have you seen what he's become. How could some one as sweet as he was turn into some Jerk? I'm not going to that horrid school."

Mrs. Kawaii sighed. Serenity had been going off like this for the past week. Ever since they moved back to Domino. Serenity is starting school with the man that broke her heart. She hate's Seto Kaiba and is going to get revenge.

"I might as well leave. Bye mom." Serenity grabbed her things and walked out of the apartment. She got her uniform in the mail but she has yet to get her schedule which is why she is leaving so early.

When she reached the school she was almost ran over by a group of teens. One of which looked a lot like her brother. One of the teens with Tri-colored hair stopped and apologized. "Sorry. We're in a hurry. See ya." He ran off again.

She walked into the school and headed into the administrators office.

"Hello. I'm Serenity Wheeler. I need my schedule."

The lady typed something on the computer then printed it out.

"May I ask what home room Seto Kaiba is in?"

"Are you a fan-girl as well?"

"Something like that." Serenity smirked a lot like Kaiba did.

"He is in the same as you are Miss Wheeler."

Serenity smiled and walked out.

She went to her locker and dropped off her things. She was ten minutes early and was beginning to wonder why people were hurrying.

She entered her home room and saw her target. Kaiba was at his desk typing away on his laptop.

-Kaiba's POV-

She's been on my mind a lot lately. I think it's because I found her picture last week. I didn't keep any of my promises to her. And June 13th is around the corner.

I have to find her and keep one last promise.

-Normal POV-

Kaiba pulled out her picture and was looking at it until some one slammed their books on his desk.

He looked up to see who was brave enough to make him angry. The girl looked like an exact replica of the girl in the picture.

"S-Serenity? Is that you?"

"Yeah Seto it's me." She slapped him on the face. Usually he would have yelled at the person who did it, but serenity was different'

"Serenity just listen to me pl-"

"No Seto!" She slapped him again.

"Look its Kaiba now ok. And I'm sorry didn't-"

"If you want me to forgive that was the WRONG thing to say KAIBA." She slapped him again.

Kaiba put a hand to his cheek. "That one hurt." He noticed people starting to enter the room. So he wouldn't let her slap him any more. She raised her hand again but Kaiba grabbed it. She tried with her other hand but he grabbed that one too. But since he hadn't touched her for so long he hurt her. When she winced he let go of her and apologized.

"Serenity, I'm so sorry."

The other girls in the room stood agape. How could some new girl get THEIR Kaiba to say he is sorry to her. And she slapped him AND called him by his first name. Kaiba is giving her the attention they wanted. They would make her pay for stealing him.

Kaiba started to talk in a whisper so no one would hear him pleading with this girl. "Please Serenity! I'm so sorry. I didn't have a choice. Gozaburo, he-"

"Don't blame this on him. I know he was a horrid man, but you were the one you wanted to live with him. And now you've become just like him. Face it Seto. You are exactly like him."

"Never compare me to that man Serenity. EVER! Do you hear me? I'm nothing like that horrific man."

"Look at how you were at the orphanage Seto. You hugged me. You called your brother Mokie. Now you make me call you KAIBA, because of your foolish pride. Just because you run your own company, it doesn't give you the right to treat people like how you have been Seto. My brother tells me about you. Sure I don't even know what he looks like but I trust him. He tells me how mean you are, to every one. Even Mokuba. You know what I did when he started doing it? I stood up for you, because I didn't believe him. Then after four years and not even a message on the machine I let him. I agreed with him. It broke my heart seeing what you've become. I loved you Seto. When we were younger. I did. But now…I don't think I could look at you anymore." With that Serenity took a seat next to the kid she met earlier with Tri-Colored hair.

Kaiba though stood staring at where she had been standing for a few more seconds. He thought of what she said. Everything. About him not caring for Mokuba, how she HAD stood up for him but stopped. How she loved him when they were at the orphanage. He had loved her too. But when he grew older he had figured it was just a child's crush and laughed about how he had "Over come it with power." After that Gozaburo made him forget about her. He regrets it now. Because when ever he remembered "The girl from the orphanage" he had said good riddance. He was glad he didn't keep his promises. But now, after he killed Gozaburo, he wants her back again. He wishes he could have kept his promises. He wishes Serenity didn't hate his guts now. Kaiba sat down and looked at her. She was hugging WHEELER! (A/N: Remember he doesn't know Serenity is Joey's sister.)

He tried listening in on the conversation.

"Oh my gosh, Joey I've missed you so much." Serenity said.

"Serenity my sis. I missed you too."

_Serenity is his sister. Now what she said about her brother makes sense. But if they are brother and sister why would they miss each other? I'm so confused._ Kaiba thought as he watched Joey introduce her to all of his friends. _Great he is making her part of Yugi's little gang._ He rolled his eyes and moved his attention to the teacher. Most of it any way. He was still thinking about Serenity and how she said she loved him. "I did this to her." He said out loud to him self. "I loved her too. I loved her too." He said slowly.

The rest of the day went by slower than ever for Kaiba. Serenity how ever was having the time of her life. Being friends with Yugi made all of the other girls who were jealous of her back off. Knowing that she and Kaiba also had a fight. They don't hate her anymore.

When the day was done Serenity remembered the date. She hasn't told her brother when she would go blind. She didn't want to worry him. Even though it was at the end of the week. She was scared to death. She was beginning to take Kaiba's advice and have him pay for it. But then she cast that aside and went on walking home. Until a limo pulled up behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned around.


	4. chapter 4

Kaiba got out of his limo and walked up to her.

"Serenity, before you leave just hear me out. I know I never kept my promises, but just listen to what happened to me. June 13th is just two days away, you need that operation. I'll pay for it just let me!"

"Seto, I wouldn't let you pay for it if you were my last hope."

She started walking again and Kaiba followed her. She sighed and turned around again. "Do you want me to call the police? Because I will."

"Serenity I just want you to forgive me." He said to her quietly.

"Ummm let me think about it and I'll get back to you on that." She responded sarcastically.

It was Kaiba's turn to sigh. He watched as Serenity turn around again and looked up as it started to rain. "Serenity, at least let me give you a ride home. It's raining, and it's just going to get worse."

"I'm fine Seto. I don't need it." She said not bothering to turn around.

"Serenity you'll freeze."

"I'm fine. Bye Seto. Or Kaiba. Which ever one you want me to call you."

"Seto."

"Fine. Bye Jerk."

She started running down to an alley for a shortcut and went into her house. Kaiba got back to his limo and drove to his mansion. Mokuba welcomed him like usual and asked him what happened today.

"Serenity's back Mokuba."

"Serenity? Who's she?"

"Don't you remember her. From the orphanage Mokuba."

"Seto I was six years old. Do you expect me to remember?"

"No. But she was our only friend in that horrid place."

"Who was she adopted by?"

"She was never an orphan. She lived with her mom."

"Oh. That girl you found a picture of last week."

"Yeah. She hates me now."

"Seto I hate to break this to you, but a lot of people hate you."

"Gee thanks Mokuba. But she's different. She knew me before Gozaburo. She knew me before I changed."

"Seto? Do you love her?"

Kaiba sighed and looked at his little brother. "Yes Mokuba. And I'd do anything to have her see that. But I have to go work now, I'll see ya later kid."

Kaiba walked up into his office and thought more about Serenity. She's the only thing that's been on his mind for the past week. He hasn't got any work done because of her and the company was paying for. Today he had to catch up on a week of work. Time to close out everything so he could work.

When he turned on his computer, he realized that half of the work was already done. 'What in the world?' He thought to himself. 'The only person who could possibly do this was Mokuba but how could he get to my laptop?' It went missing for a couple hours during school but he found it out side of his locker.

He scrolled to the bottom of Excel where he does most of his work and saw a note.

_Kaiba when we were young I saw you as more than just a friend. I still do. But after what you have done to me I can't forgive you. I love you yes, but I can't heal from what you've done. I doubt you'll see me again so I wanted to help you a bit. I hope I did the right stuff. I'm not really sure but…_

_I love you Seto Kaiba_

_Serenity_

"Never she her again? What the heck? What does she mean by that?" Then it clicked "She loves me. Hn she should to. After all we've been through." Then something else clicked. "Oh no! She's going to…! Because she won't be able to… Oh my! SERENTIY!"

He stood up and bolted for the door. Not bothering to grab a coat. He didn't even remember it was a raging storm outside and evidently wasn't bothered by it either. He went to the first place he thought Joey would be. The Kame Game Shop.

He ran in and Mr. Moto greeted him. "Why hello Kaiba. What do you need?"

"Is wheeler here?" He asked aggravated. 'I can't believe I'm asking for wheeler's help.

"Yes he's upstairs. Him, Yugi, Tristan, and Tea are watching a movie."

"Thank you Mr. Moto."

He took off up the stairs and ran into the room with blue light. Every one screamed when he barged in. Kaiba went directly to Joey and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt.

"Yo Kaiba. I didn't do nothin'"

"Shut up Wheeler and tell me where your sister lives."

"Why do you want to know?" Joey said getting out of his grasp. Yugi spoke up before he could answer.

"Kaiba why do you want to know where Serenity is? You don't even know her."

"Yeah Kaiba how did you know I even had a sista'? Scratch that I don't care. But why do you want to find her? I'm not letting you touch her."

"Yeah she's already mine." Tristan stupidly said before bothering to consult with Joey or Serenity about it.

"Tristan this is my sista here I ain't letting her any where near you. Or you Kaiba."

Kaiba sighed. "Wheeler your sister and I have known each other since we were ten. You are not going to break the bond we have. And I need to know where she lives or something bad might happen. To her."

That got Joey direct attention. "What's going on Kaiba? I'm her brother I got a right to know."

"Yeah but I am not going to tell you. It's between me and her stay out of it. Now tell me where she lives or else get a horrifying phone call from your mother."

"Fine. She lives on the corner of 5th."

"Thank you. Ugh I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah? My too."

Kaiba ran out of the game shop and to 5th avenue. He ran into a man standing in front of the apartment complex.

"Uhhh wheeler please."

"Sorry no wheelers here."


	5. chapter 5

"What?"

'Oh man Wheeler tricked me! Now I'm never gong to save her.'

He thought again on how Serenity's mother had changed back to her maiden name. 'Ok think Seto. What was her name? What? Oh wasn't it Kawaii? It's worth a shot'

"Ok then how about Kawaii?"

"Are they expecting you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Well no but they'll let me in."

"Are you here for Serenity? Because if you are, you missed her. She left about five minutes ago."

"WHAT!" Kaiba ran back down the stairs but stopped and turned around. "Did she happen to say some thing about where she was going. It's urgent."

"Yes she said she was going to an orphanage."

Kaiba didn't say anything just went right to the orphanage as fast as he could. He just caught a speck of Serenity's hair going into the front doors. He hopped over the fence and looked at where he used to live. The memories of everything that happened here made him cry. Put he kept going. He had to stop her. Before it was too late. He got into the front door and saw serenity sitting there crying holding a knife to her wrist.

"Oh my, Serenity." She looked up startled.

"Seto! What are you doing here?" she dropped the knife.

"I came to stop you. I can't lose you again Serenity."

"But Seto I…I…I have to." She started crying even louder.

"Serenity you don't have to do anything." He sat down and tried to hold her but she spazed out and jumped out of his grip. She ran up the stairs and into Seto's old room. He followed her, knowing what she was trying to do. He wouldn't let her.

Kaiba could barely fit in the crawl space but he managed to catch up to Serenity and stop her.

"Listen to me Serenity. If you do this, you not helping any one. It's only a permanent solution to a temporary problem. You have a chance at getting your sight back. You can do it. Just let me help you. I can pay for it. All of it Serenity. Please let me. Why won't you let me help."

She was quiet for a while but then spoke. "You promised me we would be friends for ever Seto. You forgot about me. You promised that we could talk every day like normal. You never even called. Seto I can't trust you any more. That's why I wouldn't let you. I didn't think you would come through." She looked at his eyes. They were like they always were to her. Soft and loving.

"Serenity, do you know what Gozaburo did to me?"

She shook her head.

"He beat every time I brought you up. Every time I spoke about you he would beat me. He wanted me to forget you and I did. And I'm so sorry I did Serenity. But it's not my fault it happened. It's not my fault I didn't keep my promises. He wouldn't let me. And Serenity I have one last promise to keep and I want to keep it. Please let me."

He looked at her pleadingly. And then she spoke. "I'm sorry." It was quiet like she didn't have the strength to say it.

"What ever for?"

"For not forgiving you when you first asked. I'm so sorry Seto. Please forgive me. I didn't know that's what happened to you. No one told me. If I had known-"

"Serenity it's not your fault. You did nothing wrong just please don't, don't do it."

"I won't. As long as you stay by me. For ever."

"Of course."

"And Seto?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"I still love you."

He kissed her fore head and hugged her. "I love you too Serenity. I love you too."

They got out and held each others hand. They walked around the orphanage reminiscing about when they were young. They came to the hall way where David had made fun of Serenity and Kaiba.

"This was when I first thought I loved you." Serenity said slowly.

"Me too." They looked at each other and smiled.

Serenity shivered and got closer to Kaiba. It was then Kaiba remembered he didn't have a jacket. "Sorry."

Serenity giggled and told him she didn't mind.

They headed towards the front door. When they opened in there was still a horrible storm outside. Not letting be able to walk out there with out coats. Kaiba immediately closed the door and laughed nervously.

"It looks like we're stormed in." He said quietly.

"I guess that's alright. There's still beds here. And blankets. I'm sure we'll be alright."

"Oh really? What about food? I'm starving."

"The fridge works and there's food here."

"What about your brother? He'll be worried."

"You have a cell phone. We can call. And you can call Mokuba."

"Yeah right. You think I'll get reception out here? With this storm."

"You're right. What was it thinking? We'll probably be stuck here and then I won't be able to have me operation and I'll go blind."

"Don't think like that Serenity. You'll get your operation. You have my word. But we're stuck here for the moment. And it's late. Why don't we got to bed and we'll think of something in the morning. Ok?"

"Yeah good idea." The two walked back up the stairs and into His old room, which has two beds. Serenity sat on one. And Kaiba took the other. The two said good night and went to sleep.


	6. chapter 6

Middle of the night

"Brrrr. Brrrr. Man I'm cold." Serenity had woken up freezing cold in the middle of the night. She looked over at where Kaiba was sleeping. "He won't mind if I wake him up." She stood up with the blanket wrapped around her. She walked over to Kaiba's bed and shook him.

"Seto Wake up. Please. Wake up. I'm freezing."

Seto mumbled something sighed then turned around to face her.

"What do you need Serenity?"

"I'm cold. Can I get in with you?"

"Sure." He lifted up the covers and let her get in. Kaiba wrapped his arms around her and tried to keep her warm.

"Thank you. Seto." She said drowsily.

"Hmm. No problem." He rested his chin on the top of her head and went to sleep himself.

next morning

"Serenity wake up. Serenity." Kaiba slowly rubbed her back to wake her up. The sun was shining surprisingly. And Kaiba had the idea that it would be the perfect time to leave.

"Serenity-"

"I'm awake Seto." Serenity opened eyes but saw nothing. "Oh my gosh! Seto! SETO! Help!"

"Serenity what, what is it?"

"I can't see! It's all black! Seto it wasn't supposed to happen till tomorrow! What am I going to do?"

"Serenity we'll get you to the hospital. And it won't be too late. I promise. You'll have you sight. I promise."

"I trust you." Seto picked her up and started to run to the front door. And he was right. The grass was wet from the storm, but it had stopped raining and it was sunny and warm. He wondered what time it was but that could wait. He just had to get Serenity to the hospital.

He ran all of the way there. Serenity cried all the way. He tried comforting her but gave up on it once he realized she had lost touch with reality. He burst open the doors of the hospital and went straight to the reception desk.

"This is Serenity Wheeler and she's here to have an eye operation."

"Oh really? That's great! Where did she get the money?" She has yet to realize who was holding the girl.

"Me." Then she found out.

"Oh mister Kaiba. Well I never expected this. But any way come with me. I have to ask you a few questions. Just standard procedure."

She got up from the desk and led them into a patient's room. Evidently it was Serenity's. The nurse asked him his relation to her and he told her Boy friend. HE smirked when he said though. Having it sound so weird. He subconsciously answered all of the other questions. Serenity had fallen asleep again, and Kaiba was glad.

The receptionist then paged a doctor and a women came running in. "Julie, go call her mother and tell her where she is. And her brother to."

"And you mister Kaiba I need to ask you this. Has she already lost her sight?"

"Yes."

"How long ago?"

"I don't know. We were asleep and then she found out."

"Ok. I'll see if the operation will still work."

She went over to Serenity and opened her eyes. She used a light and looked at the pupils. There was a slight change in them so it was still possible. She then called for some help and hooked Serenity up to some machines and pumped some anesthetics into her. Once they were done they wheeled her out into the operation room. Not even bothering to change her clothes. A doctor told Kaiba to wait in the waiting room and that's what he did. Until the receptionist came and asked him for the money. He then rolled his eyes and wrote out a check for three million dollars. Julie smiled at him and went back to his desk.

Then Mrs. Kawaii came with Joey in tow. Joey took one look at Kaiba and smiled. Knowing it was him that had paid for the operation. He mouthed the words thank you as he and his mother hugged. Kaiba knew how happy the family must be. Then behind Joey came Yugi and the rest. While he and his friends talked, Mrs. Kawaii cam to talk to him.

"Thank you Seto. I know it was you who paid for it."

"I've known your daughter a long time. We've been friends for a long time. I couldn't let that happen to her. And besides, I love your daughter."

"Do you now? And does she love you?"

"Yes. She told me. Her and I, we're…"

"Oh so she was with you last night. I was so worried about her. When she went out the door she said she was going to the park for a bit. But then she didn't come back and with the storm, I was so scared. So you two are…that's good. You better treat my baby right."

"I will. I promise."

Joey came over to them and looked Kaiba straight in the face. "So you love my sister? If you hurt her again, I'll kill you."

Kaiba just smirked and looked over at Yugi, who shrugged his shoulders.

Tristan then walked over and asked what they were talking about and Kaiba answered. "You just missed out on the best thing on this planet Taylor. That's all. But I must say you never had much of a chance any way."

Kaiba then stood up and walked to the room they where doing the operation in. And to his surprise, a bed came rolling out, with Serenity in it. She had bandages wrapped around her eyes and was sleeping.

The nurse looked at him and motioned for him to follow. She put Serenity back in her room and told him to wait here. She then went to go get Joey and Serenity's mother.

When the other three walked in, the nurse told them that the operation was a success and she would wake up in a couple of minutes. Once the medicine wears off. Also hat Serenity had to stay in the hospital for a couple of weeks to recover. She said the others could come in if they wanted it was just she only wanted them to hear all of the specifics.

Serenity started to stir so the nurse left to get the others. Kaiba was the first one to say anything.

"Serenity? Are you awake?"

"Yes Seto." She nodded.

"Oh my baby!" Mrs. Kawaii came and hugged her. Behind her Joey did the same. "Nice job sis. Ya did it."

All of them talked and Kaiba, Serenity and Mrs. Kawaii explained how Serenity knew Kaiba for so long.

"So you two have known each other for like, ever?"

"Pretty much Wheeler. Any other questions" Kaiba said sarcastically.

Then Yugi and The gang-including Bakura- came in.

"So Joey," Said Tea beyond happy there was another girl in the group. "It's time to introduce us to your sister."

"Ok. Sis when you see 'em you'll know 'em k? So the guy with the pyramid for a necklace is Yugi. And the only girl is Tea. The guy with white hair is Bakura, and the guy with the ugly mug is Tristan. And of course you know me. So there. There will be a quiz. So ya better remember this."

Serenity laughed. "Ok Joey I will." She turned her head to where Kaiba was sitting. "I promise." Kaiba smirked and walked over to her. He whispered something in her ear and she smiled. He kissed her on the lips and he walked out of the room.

Every body but Joey and Mrs. Kawaii was flabbergasted. They looked at Joey expecting him to go run Kaiba down. All he said was, "If you knew what I knew now, it would all make perfect sense. And now that I know, I'm ok with it."

"Thanks Joey." Serenity said.


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five years later.

Kaiba and Serenity were sitting in a fancy restaurant eating a meal. Kaiba had been preparing for this day for a long time. He had even done it right and asked her brother for her hand first. And surprisingly, he said yes. As long as he didn't do anything to hurt her. Serenity had been able to see for about four and ¾ years.

After they had eaten and Kaiba had gotten the guts. He proposed.

"Serenity, we've known each other almost all of our lives. I have loved you for that long. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Serenity. I'll take care of you. I promise I'll make sure no one hurts you. Will you marry me?"

Serenity just started at him. After about thirty seconds she answered. "Oh Seto I love you so much. Of course I'll marry you." She got up and hugged him. They kissed.


End file.
